campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Thousand Quarrels
Stats Attributes Abilities Specialties Experience Health and Defenses Merits Ally * Level: 1 Quarrel's Maternal Grandmother, known among the village as Granny Stoic, is a steadfast ally. Artifact: Armor * Level: 3 Quarrel possesses an Orichalcum Chain Shirt which belonged to his First Age incarnation. Artifact: Bow * Level: 3 Quarrel possesses the Moonlit Huntress, a treasured Powerbow of his First Age incarnation. Influence: The Wailing Enclave * Level: 2 Quarrel is gaining a reputation as a folk hero among the Viniri and has some influence in his home island, The Wailing Enclave. Cult * Level: 1 Quarrel has a small cult of devotees who believe he is Ocean Consuming Warrior reborn. Intimacies Charms Wise Arrow * Cost: 1m; * Mins: Archery 2, Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: Uniform * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel can guide his arrow through cover to its mark. Phantom Arrow Technique * Cost: 1m; * Mins: Archery 3, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel can create arrows of Essence and emotion. Sight Without Eyes * Cost: 1m; * Mins: Archery 3, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One Tick * Prerequisite Charms: Wise Arrow Quarrel can see the flow of Essence. Force Without Fire * Cost: 3m; * Mins: Archery 4, Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: Withering-only * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Sight Without Eyes Quarrel can send hurricane force through through his bow. Rain of Feathered Death * Cost: 3m per duplicate, 1wp; * Mins: Archery 5, Essence 3 * Type: Simple * Keywords: Decisive-only * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Phantom Arrow Technique Quarrel can split a single arrow into a devastating barrage. There Is No Wind * Cost: 3m; * Mins: Archery 5, Essence 2 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Dual * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Sight Without Eyes Quarrel can guide an arrow along the flow of Essence, slicing through the air and ignoring distance. Accuracy Without Distance * Cost: 1m, 1wp; * Mins: Archery 5, Essence 2 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Decisive-only * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Force Without Fire Quarrel can extend his anima through his bow and join archer, target, and arrow into a single being. Harmonious Presence Meditation * Cost: 5m or 7m; * Mins: Presence 2, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One Scene or Indefinite * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel embodies virility, magnetism, and grace. Sensory Acuity Prana * Cost: 5m; * Mins: Awareness 2, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One scene * Prerequisite Charms: None Taking a deep breath of Essence, Quarrel's senses take on a more perfect form.. Keen Sight Technique * Cost: 3m or 6m, 1wp; * Mins: Awareness 3, Essence 1 * Type: Simple * Keywords: None * Duration: One scene * Prerequisite Charms: Sensory Acuity Prana Quarrel's visual acuity is several times that of a normal mortal. Drifting Leaf Elusion * Cost: 1m; * Mins: Dodge 2, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel can slip away from an attack that would strike him. Hardship-Surviving Mendicant Spirit * Cost: 5m; * Mins: Survival 3, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One day * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel can survive in even the most hostile conditions without special preparation. Craftsman Needs No Tools * Cost: 6m; * Mins: Craft 3, Essence 1 * Type: Simple * Keywords: Mute * Duration: One task * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel can shape wood with his bare hands, breath, and voice. Perfect Shadow Stillness * Cost: 1m, 1wp; * Mins: Stealth 2, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel's stealth technique has been honed to flawlessness. Ox-Body Technique * Cost: -; * Mins: Resistance 1, Essence 1 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: Stackable * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: None Quarrel's body is much more durable than those of mere mortals. Equipment Weapons Armor Category:Player Characters Category:The Gauntlet Category:Exalted